Static Gate
by AllOrNone
Summary: Now that they've got powers after being exposed to the Big Bang Gas, can SG-1 learn how to control them and utilize them against the Goa'uld?
1. The Big Bang

Static Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. If I owned Static Shock it would not have ended at such a rotten cliffhanger. It would have ended with the problems definitely wrapped up.

* * *

The Big Bang 

"We think the Goa'uld is hiding around these docks," said Colonel Jack O'Neill. "We'd better be careful with our weapons, I hear they've got some dangerous stuff here."

"Understood, sir," said Major Sam Carter.

SG-1 heard a gunshot. It was followed by several more.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel Jackson.

"Sounds like a gang showdown," responded Jack, thinking.

One guy came up and attacked Teal'c. Needless to say, Teal'c easily made him decide to go somewhere else.

Then helicopters appeared. One guy shot a gun at one helicopter. The helicopters opened fire.

There was a loud explosion, and a purple gas seeped across the docks.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all began coughing. They ran as fast as they could to get out of the purple cloud. They managed to get back into their rented car and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

I think I got some people slightly out of character. In fact, I _know_ I did. So _don't_ mention it in a review.  
Speaking of which, please click that little bluish purplish button that should be at the bottom left of your screen and leave a message telling me what you think of it.


	2. An Ancient Discovery

I was a little chronologically screwed up about this story last chapter. It was _this_ chapter where I got one of them out of character. Oops.

* * *

Chapter Two: An Ancient Discovery 

Daniel woke up the next morning. He was sharing his room with Teal'c. He checked in on Jack and Sam.

"Hey Jack," he said. "How's it going. After that purple cloud last night, I mean."

"Oh don't worry, Daniel. In spite of it there's nothing _cruvas_ with me," replied Jack. "What?" he said as Daniel started to look worried.

"You just said there was nothing _cruvas_ with you."

"I did not. _Cruvas_, that Ancient word that means wrong in the context of body?"

"Yeah."

"You know, now that I think about it I do have a bit a _Fron_-ache," said Jack thoughtfully.

"_Fron_-ache?"

Jack looked worried. "Please tell me I'm not speaking Ancient again," he said.

"Okay you're not speaking Ancient again. Now do you want the truth? You're speaking Ancient again."

"Okay, so there is something wrong with me."

"Wrong? Not _cruvas_?" said Daniel.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You actually used the word wrong in place of _cruvas_."

"The only difference is now I'm worried that I'm speaking Ancient and then, I was remembering the time I met the Asgard!" Jack whispered.

"Hey guys, check this out!" called Sam.

Jack and Daniel ran over. She was watching the news.

"Unfortunately, the purple cloud that was noted last night was a chemical with extremely mutagenic properties," said the lady on the screen. "Anyone exposed to this chemical had best see a physician as soon as possible."

Jack, Daniel, and Sam looked at each other, expressions of worry on their faces.

"Well, anybody up for coffee?" asked Sam, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Race you!" said Daniel running out.

Jack chased after him, yelling "Like your going to win!"

Daniel won the race. Or rather, he thought he had until he saw Sam already sitting down with a full tray.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. "Jack and I just got here and you're already making a start on your breakfast! How'd you do that?"

"I was wondering where you two slowpokes were," Sam teased, then cringed as she remembered she was talking to her superior.

"I ran all out!" declared Jack. I ran my fastest and you still beat me by minutes!"

"Ditto," said Daniel.

Jack focused for a minute. He babbled in a language that was anything but English.

"What?" asked Sam.

"He just said something about… Oh no! I'm _not_ going to repeat _that_!" said Daniel. "Jack that was very rude!"

"She beat us so bad, Daniel! Of course I'm going to insult her," he said in the Ancient language.

"Well my question is how did she beat us so bad? We both ran all out, yet she still beat us!"

"Well, I'm done," Sam said. She picked up her tray. In the blink of an eye she was putting it with the other used trays. Jack and Daniel were staring open mouthed.

"I think that answers that question," said Jack slowly, breaking the silence between them.

"Definitely," agreed Daniel.

* * *

Again, I know I got them slightly out of character, my bad, don't tell me in a review. 

I welcome constructive critisism. Actually, that's a high compliment.


	3. Where are my powers?

Chapter Three! So, you saw the joke in "An Ancient Discovery," Crashfourit? A little humor. Ancient as in the Ancients, not Ancient as in from the past. Anyway, Static and Gear _might_ show up. This is the last chapter I've written so far because I'm not quite sure where to take it from here, so those two might show up. Same deal with Ebon and Hotstreak and so on. Actually, Ebon is pretty likely to show up, I mean he did say he was a collector of metahumans, and SG-1 _are_ metahumans.

Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Where are my powers?

"Okay, so Sam's got super-speed and Jack can speak Ancient. Teal'c probably doesn't have any powers because he's got a Symbiote. So. Where are my powers?" pondered Daniel.

"Who knows? Obviously they just haven't been revealed yet," said Jack.

Daniel pouted, feeling a bit left out.

They were back at the docks hoping all the gas had dissolved by now.

"Okay, I can sense his presence, sir," said Sam.

"Okay, move out," responded Jack.

They were creeping towards the Goa'uld when a whole bunch of big animals came forward in a stampede.

"RUN!" yelled Daniel.

SG-1 had been running for a few minutes when Daniel, whose eyes were glowing yellow, blurted "What'd you say?"

"Nobody said anything!" yelled Jack.

"What was that about attack?"

"Nobody mentioned an attack!" yelled Sam.

"Okay, who mentioned the gas stuff?" asked Daniel, getting a bit upset.

"The purple gas was not mentioned by any one among us," said Teal'c calmly.

Daniel looked at the animals. He chittered in something none of SG-1 could decipher and the animals slowed to a stop.

SG-1 stopped.

"What'd you do Daniel?" asked Jack.

"Expecting no response I just asked them to stop. And they did!" yelled Daniel.

"Um, have your eyes been glowing solid yellow for some time now and I just didn't notice?" said Sam.

"Er… He just asked why we attacked them," Daniel said.

"We didn't!" yelled Jack.

Daniel chittered again, then said, "They say that somebody did."

"Tell them that wasn't us! We were only after the Goa'uld."

"He just asked if they were the Goa'uld!" said Daniel. "I explained the Goa'uld to them. Don't worry. They've volunteered to help us stop him." Focusing he suddenly did an amazing impression of one of them, then he became himself again.

* * *

Daniel thought he didn't have any powers! Did anyone else like that? 


	4. The Breed

Sorry, Shadow, but I'm not big on scenery and emotional content. And actually, crashfourit, Daniel can transform into animals too. Sort of a cross between Beast Boy (Teen Titans) and Nokama (Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui.)

* * *

Chapter Four: The Breed

"Okay," said Jack. "Are we all clear on the plan?"

"The big boys are," said Daniel.

"I am prepared," said Teal'c, who was actually feeling a little left out. More so than usual, that is.

"Check, sir," said Sam.

"Let's go!" said Jack. Daniel relayed the message, then transformed again.

He and the animals rushed out and surrounded the Goa'uld.

Teal'c then ran out while the Goa'uld wasn't looking and grabbed him.

Sam zipped up and tied his arms together.

Jack then walked up to look him face to face.

"You really screwed up, you know," he said.

/You have sealed your own doom by doing this to me!

"Oh I don't think so," said Jack.

Very dark purple stuff came up over SG-1 and the Goa'uld and swept them away.

* * *

"What the -- was that?" yelled an angry Colonel O'Niell.

"Hey, easy, man. Name's Ebon. I'm a collector. Of metahumans," said the guy who was the same color as the gunk that swept them away.

"M.I.," Jack whispered to himself.

"You see we metahumans gotta stick together," Ebon continued. "The normal people see us as freaks. That's why we gotta work together, make a name for ourselves!"

"Excuse me young man, but we are with the Air Force. You are making a big mistake kidnapping us like this!" yelled Jack. "We've just aprehended a very dangerous man and need to take him to custody!"

Ebon began to melt.

"Okay," said Jack. "How'd you know where our base was?"

They were inside a prison of the SGC.

"I checked out your personal files. Found out where you served," said Ebon. "Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, Colonel O'Niell, and, umm… you."

"Would you stop doing that!" yelled Jack as they were whisked back to the place with the unknown M.I. in it.

"You four got twenty-four hours to make a decision. You're either for us, or against us."

Ebon then dropped them off where he'd picked them up.

"Like the Goa'uld much?" asked Jack. "I, personally, will not work with anyone who acts like the Goa'uld.

"Maybe we should head back to the SGC, now that we've got our prisoner," suggested Daniel.

"Ebon will probably target us, but it's our best bet," suggested Sam.

Jack dialed his cell phone. "Hammond, yeah, it's Jack. Check cell block C14. You may find Anhur there. Yeah, that's right, he's already there and we're still here in Dakota. Yes, that's right. I'll file a full mission report when we get back. Yes, he's there. OUCH!" Jack yelled pulling the reciver away from his ear. Everyone nearby heard the words that were coming through the phone.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? THE GOA'ULD WASN'T THERE 5 MINUTES AGO! HOW DID HE GET IN THERE?"

"GOTTA GO, SIR. WE'LL BE BACK SOON!" Jack yelled, hoping Hammond would hear him over the yelling.

* * *

"A metagenic gas?" asked Hammond.

"That's right, sir," said Jack. "I have the power to switch between speaking Ancient and speaking English, Carter has the ability to run super fast, and Daniel can talk to and change into animals."

"What about Teal'c?"

"We think that Teal'c doesn't have any powers, due to his symbiote," said Daniel.

"And the Ebon person brought you all here for a few minutes?"

"That's right, sir," said Sam.

"Then he could be a valuable ally," said the General.

"Actually, sir, I don't trust him. He's got that same 'you're either for us, or against us' attitude that the Goa'uld do," said Jack.

"Understood. SG-1, what is that?" George asked as Ebon began to wisk them away.

"Twenty-four hours!" yelled Sam. "It's been twenty-four hours to the second!"

"I warned you four that you're either for or against us, so now it's time to choose," said Ebon.

"We're not going to ally with any who have a 'you're either for us, or against us' attitude," said Jack.

"Well then, Talon and Shiv will just have to tear you apart!" yelled Ebon.

"Hate to disagree!" yelled a newcomer who was on a flying disc. "But I think that they're coming with me!"

"Static!" yelled Ebon.

"That's right! Now why don't we be a good boy and let them go!"

"They're not with me, and neither are you!"

"So? That doesn't mean they're straight out against you," said the person called Static.

"Shiv!" yelled Ebon.

The strange dude with the purple hair stepped forward.

"Buh bye," he said. He tried to cut Sam in half, but all he succeeded in slicing was empty air. "Huh?" he said.

"She's got superspeed, doofus!" yelled Ebon.

Shiv slashed a shocked Daniel.

Static then got it in gear and used his Static Cling to seal all three to the ceiling

"Danny," Jack said. He kneeled over Daniel and put his hand over the wound. When he pulled his hand away, there was no wound.

"Come on," Static said. "Let's get you guys back to your base."

* * *

Maybe Gear will show up in later chapters. But this is a little after episode three (check me on that if you will) of Static Shock. The episode in question has the same name as the chapter. 

And I have decided which Goa'uld it is. I found it online. If you don't believe Anhur is a Goad, go to and search for "Minor Gods" in quotes. It should turn up several results, some of which will include Anhur. Champion of Ra or something like that.


	5. What now?

Sorry for the delay, I've been kind of distracted. Also, sorry this is so short. I can't really write more for this. (Plus it ends at the perfect spot for a commercial break.)

* * *

Chapter Five: What now? 

"Well," said Doctor Fraiser. "Near as I can tell, you're all in perfect health. This gas is something so far beyond us. I don't have a clue how it works. It doesn't alter DNA any, because the test results came back as yours. It doesn't make any sense."

"Doc, we all feel fine," said Jack. "General, permission to return to active duty?"

"Denied," was the response. "I don't want to send any of you through the gate until we know more about this stuff. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said the four members of SG-1 in unison.

* * *

SG-1 had been off active duty for two weeks now. Nothing had really changed.

"You do know that if a Goa'uld gets his hands on you, he'll be able to develop a huge advantage against Earth, right?" asked Hammond after Jack had asked him to return to active duty for the twenty-eighth time since they left active duty.

"Yes sir. I understand. But I don't think they'll be able to capture us. Or even if they do, I doubt they'll be able to hold us," responded Jack.

"Well, as long as we're clear on that, you're free to return to active duty."

* * *

"Chevron Six encoded," said Siler.

SG-1 was nervous, yet excited. This was their first mission since they'd become what was commonly known as "bang babies."

"I hope we don't run into the Goa'uld on this mission," said Jack.

"Well, Sir, even if we do, it can't be too much more dangerous than the creature we heard that Static faced last week," responded Sam.

"You mean the human-eating meta-microbes?"

"Yeah, those. I would have liked a chance to study them, myself," said Sam.

"I'm sure you would."

"Chevron Seven Locked!"

The wormhole exploded outward in its usual splendor.

"SG-1, you have a go," said Hammond.

The team walked up the ramp. "I just hope we don't run into the Goa'uld on this mission," said Jack as the team stepped into the wormhole.

"I just had to open my big mouth," said Jack as they stepped out on the alien planet and were faced with several Jaffa pointing cocked staff weapons at them.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. Just a week ago the Static Shock episode Grounded took place (storywise) as you can tell by Sam's statement. Still not sure when it is for Stargate. 

And crashfourit, please remember, Gear doesn't exist yet. He's invented the Flying disc and the Shock Voxes, but he hasn't invented Backpack yet, and it was a few days after he invented Backpack that Gear was born.


End file.
